primer navidad feliz
by Reynadraki
Summary: reto de las doce palabras, serie de drabbles, o viñetas, podría decirse, en donde los personajes recibirán algo importante en navidad
1. Capítulo 1: heredera

**tercer reto, uf, no se aun como le hago para meterme en estas situaciones XD.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no es mío, sino de Rick Riordan.**

**Aviso: fic participa en el reto ¨12 palabras para celebrar¨ del foro ¨el monte olimpo.¨**

**Capítulo 1: Un regalo inesperado**

(POV general)

Annabeth Chase no esperaba gran cosa para navidad, se quedaba en el campamento mestizo debido a que a su madrastra no le simpatizaba, ya que los monstruos la atacaban y ponía en peligro a su familia, era mejor quedarse en donde ella se sintiera en casa y cómoda consigo misma.

Ella ya había tenido varias discusiones con su padre, incluso había intentado volver con ellos para navidad, pero los atacó una quimera y prefirió volver al campamento llamando a Quirón, a quien consideraba como su segundo padre, para que la trajera de vuelta, de verdad que no quería hacerlos sentir mal, pero no podía evitarlo, ser hija de Atenea a veces le daba ciertas desventajas al ser semidiosa.

-Annabeth?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-que quieres Tenoch?-le pregunto a su medio hermano.

-ten, esto es tuyo-dándole una gorra.

Creyó que era una broma, pero cuando la tomó y se la puso, se sorprendió al ver que se volvía invisible y que si se la volvía a poner se volvía visible de nuevo, Tenoch se encogió de hombros ante la muda pregunta en sus ojos y solamente le dijo, dándole un abrazo fraternal.

-regalo de navidad de mamá-sonriendo.

-porque?-incrédula.

-es tu herencia Annie-llendo a la cabaña.

Sonrió un poco ante el maravilloso regalo, se la guardó en su bolsillo y musito un gracias, quedo, al aire, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hasta el gimnasio y se disponía a entrenar con sus hermanos, feliz de que por una vez en su vida, la navidad fuera una fecha importante y feliz para ella.

palabra: _**heredero**_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿que eres?

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan, solo Ariadna y hermana.**

**Aviso: fic participa en el reto: doce palabras para celebrar del foro: el monte olimpo**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué eres?**

Percy Jackson estaba pensando en lo que iba a ponerse para la fiesta de su hermanastra, Ariadna y su hermana Adriana, por motivos de ser navidad habían pedido permiso a Sally, su madre, de que pasara la nochebuena y la navidad con ellas, y había decidido, después de varias horas de pensar y de buscar por internet, disfrazarse de hipocampo, haciendo si disfraz el mismo.

-hola Percy, lindo disfraz!-le dijo Ariadna, al verlo bajar.

-hola Ari, em, y tu que eres?-viendo con duda su disfraz.

-ah!, yo soy Hécate-le dijo, explicando su disfraz.

Percy no entendió nada de lo que le estaba contando, pero no importaba, al menos le entendió que se trataba de la diosa de la magia, y se sentaron a cenar, para después cantar villancicos y dirigirse al balcón para pedir un deseo, lleno de magia y amistad.

-feliz navidad feliz Ariadna-le deseo percy.

-feliz navidad feliz Percy-le dijo Ariadna

Dicho esto se dieron un gran abrazo y luego se tomaron de las manos, observando la luz de la luna.

Palabra: _**Disfraz**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿debo hacerlo?

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, solo Ariadna, su hermana son mías.**

**Aviso: fic participante del reto: doce palabras para celebrar del foro: el monte olimpo**

**Capítulo 3: ¿debo hacerlo?**

-debo hacerlo?-le pregunto Adriana a su padre, Poseidón.

-asi es, en lugar de tu hermana-seriamente.

-pero, y si lo hago mal?-poniéndose nerviosa.

-lo harás bien, ve-dándole un ligero empujón

Adriana Water, solamente por esa navidad tenía el honor de ser la anfitriona de la fiesta submarina, y además decir unas cuantas palabras, cosa que la ponía bastante nerviosa, usualmente era su hermana la que lo hacía, pero estaba en una cita con Tenoch, para su desgracia.

Estaba esplendida, con un vestido color salmón y una tiara en la cabeza, pero temblorosa, bastaron unos cuantos aplausos para que se tranquilizara lo suficiente de tal manera que pronunciara un discurso tal que hasta su madrastra se sintió conmovida y le aplaudió con mucha fuerza, agradeciendo a su padre por la fuerza que le inspiró a hacer su deber correspondiente.

-gracias, por ayudarme a cumplir mi deber-le susurró.

-gracias a ti por cumplirlo hija-dándole un gran abrazo.

palabra: _**Deber**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan, no mío.**

**Aviso: fic participante del reto: doce palabras x celebrar del foro: el monte olimpo**

**Capítulo 4: ya paso mucho tiempo.**

-espero me puedas perdonar-susurró Nico

-no tenía ni idea de lo que querías-mirando a la lápida.

Se secó las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, cuidando de no lastimarse demasiado, ya que a veces se tallaba fuerte, y volvió a mirar la lápida de su hermana Bianca, la cual murió en una batalla contra un robot defectuoso siendo cazadora de Artemisa, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hazel, su otra hermana, quien lo miraba con cariño y lastima, acercándose y tomando su mano.

-Hazel!, que haces aquí?-preguntó, sobresaltado.

-quería verte Nico, no estés triste por ella-lo consoló

-este será el primer año sin ella-le susurró, triste

-honra su recuerdo Nico, pero se feliz, jalándolo de la mano.

Asi, sin nada más que solo pensar en las palabras de su hermana, se dejo conducir por ella hasta un claro en el bosque, desde donde se pudo observar la luna y las estrellas, asi como el resplandor que daba a la tierra, las flores y todo lo que alcanzaba, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón y de que debía ser feliz por ella y no entristecerse, ni siquiera tratar de traerla de vuelta, sería totalmente inútil.

-gracias Hazel-sonriente-feliz navidad

-no hay de que, Nico-sonriendo-feliz navidad.

Ambos, ella y Nico, se sintieron felices por el hecho de estar vivos y por que mantendrían ese recuerdo presente en sus mentes, por siempre, por ahora, solo bastaba con recordar y celebrar en su honor.

Palabra: _**Año.**_


	5. Chapter 5: yo te amo Thalía

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece por entero a Rick Riordan**

**Aviso: fic participante del reto: doce palabras x celebrar del foro: el monte olimpo.**

**Capítulo 5:** **yo te amo Thalía.**

-no es no Luke-le dijo Thalía, tensa.

-por favor Thalía, escúchame-le rogo Luke

-que no, ya lárgate!-corriendo veloz

-jamás hasta que me escuches!-corriendo atrás de ella.

Thalía había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por Luke desde que viajaron hacia el campamento mestizo, antes de ser un pino por años hasta que la magia del vellocino de oro la volvió a la vida de cierta forma, Luke, estando aun del lado contrario había querido decirle sus sentimientos, pero ella se había enterado de lo que hizo y se negó a escucharlo rotundamente.

Luke sabía que había obrado mal y quería arreglar las cosas con ella antes de partir a su siguiente misión, ya que en caso de ser asi ya no la iba a volver a ver y eso no podía permitírselo, por lo que aceleró más rápido y logró tomarla de la mano y hacerla detenerse, viendo lagrimas en sus ojos, lo que lo lastimó.

-solo escucha, te amo, ok?, eso jamás cambiará-le dijo de sopetón.

-E...en serio me amas?-le preguntó, esperanzada.

-si, ven conmigo, asi estaremos juntos-le rogó.

Por un momento se vio tentada a aceptar, pero después recapacitó y se negó, viéndolo partir, con el corazón entre roto y reparado, por saber que la amaba, y que no descansaría hasta que se volvieran a ver y estuvieran juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

-hasta luego Luke-se despidió, corriendo.-hasta luego Thalía-corriendo en distinto rumbo.

-feliz navidad-se desearon ambos, sonriendo ligeramente

Palabra: **_Amor._**


	6. Chapter 6: no debió suceder

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

**Aviso: fic del foro: el monte olimpo, reto: doce palabras para celebrar**

**Capítulo 6: no debió suceder**

Ariadna Water contemplaba las cenizas del campo de batalla con algo de remordimientos y una sensación de alivio porque finalmente la segunda guerra mundial llegara a su fin, pero también no le gustaba que a partir de ese momento los Tres Grandes ya no podrían tener más hijos y si lo rompían podría tener graves consecuencias, además de que ella y su hermana seguirían caminos separados.

-no estés triste hermana-la consoló Adriana

-es inevitable, fue mi culpa-dijo ella, desolada.

-no es cierto, la terminaste, eso es todo-le dijo

Ella se negaba a creer que no había sido su culpa, cuando recordaba perfectamente que de no ser porque ella comenzó la discusión con un hijo de Zeus, asi nadie más se hubiera involucrado, era navidad, pero sentía como si fuese cualquier otro día, no le veía nada de especial y menos al ver tanta sangre y carne, sencillamente solo quería ir a algún lugar lejano y esconderse por siempre, su hermana era la lugarteniente de Zeus y ella de Poseidón, a pesar de tener el mismo padre.

-podemos celebrar juntas-sugirió Adriana.

-tu crees que pueda superar esto?-sin mirarla a los ojos.

-pero claro!, feliz navidad-abrazándola

-feliz navidad Adriana, sonriendo en todo el día.

El día 2 de Septiembre de 1945 dio por finalizada la guerra entre hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, dando paso a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad juntas, Ariadna se fue con su hermana, Adriana, a la cima del monte olimpo, era hora de olvidar la guerra y celebrar la navidad en familia.

Palabra: _**Culpa**_


	7. Capítulo 7: articulo interesante

**Aviso: fic perteneciente al reto: doce palabras por celebrar del foro: el monte olimpo**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es el Propietario legítimo de Percy Jackson**

**Capítulo 7: Esto es interesante**

-Oye Ani ven a leer esto!-dijo Percy, emocionado.

-de que se trata?-le pregunto, acercándose.

-ven, toma, léelo-indicándole el artículo.

Annabeth, quien estaba pasando las vacaciones de navidad con Ariadna, Adriana y Percy hasta ese momento, el día 24, que eran como las 7 de la noche solamente había comido un poco y arreglado algunos libros que tenían mal acomodados o que estaban rotos, le encantaba pasar vacaciones con sus amigos, además de su familia, y ese día creía saber de que era la noticia, pero debía asegurarse.

-a ver, dinos Annie!-le dijeron las hermanas

-es sobre un artículo que publiqué de Roma-les dijo

-y?, ganaste o que paso?-le preguntó Yurli, la madre de ambas.

Annabeth sabía que de ese viaje solamente podían ir dos personas y planeaba ir con su amigo Percy, pero le apenaban ellas, ya que se ilusionaron con ese premio y también querían ir, no sabía de que manera decirlo, pero al fin se armó de valor y se los mostró, con manos temblorosas.

-no esta mal, felicidades!-le dijeron, felices por ella.

-iré a preparar pavo para festejar-les anunció Yurli

-no están enojadas?-confundida.

-claro que no, feliz navidad a todos!-abrazándolos con las alas y manos

Esa noche no se fueron a dormir hasta las 12 de la noche, felices porque sería su primer navidad en compañía de su novio Percy, aun y cuando lo negaran, se querían como algo más que amigos y querían que disfrutaran a solas. Por lo que simplemente les dieron un paquete y no les permitieron abrirlo hasta navidad, les empujaron la cabeza y se dieron un beso en la boca.

Palabra: **_Periódico_**


	8. Chapter 8: mira mis fotos

**Aviso: fic perteneciente al foro: monte olimpo del reto: doce palabras para celebrar**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan tiene el derecho legal sobre Percy Jackson.**

**Capítulo 8: Mira mis fotos.**

A Piper le desagradaba que su padre le mostrara a Jason las fotos de cuando ella era bebé y de pequeña hasta la actualidad, o más bien, le avergonzaba, en algunas salía muy mal, pero otras definitivamente ni siquiera su madre, Afrodita, debería de verlas, pero aguanto la vergüenza cuando vieron juntos el álbum en el sillón de su casa, el 24 de diciembre, a punto de ser navidad.

-sales bien, Piper-la consoló Jason

-no, es horrible-tapándose el rostro.

-veras que no-quitándole las manos del rostro.

Por lo que su padre, para aligerar el ambiente, les trajo unas palomitas y un pavo, para que pidieran un deseo y asi la navidad fuera más especial, no estaba en contra de que fueran novios, al contrario, le alegraba que alguien más se encargara de su hija en su ausencia, de manera segura.

-feliz navidad Piper-besándola en los labios

-feliz navidad Jason-respondiendo el beso.

El álbum quedó olvidado entre ellos, o al menos durante un largo rato, ya que minutos después lo retomaron para sacarse más fotos del día y que siempre lo recordaran.

Palabra: _**Álbum**_


	9. Chapter 9: cual es el peor color?

**Aviso: pertenece al foro: monte olimpo del reto: doce palabras para celebrar**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es el propietario de Percy Jackson**

**Capítulo 9:** **cual es el peor color?**

Percy Jackson y Ariadna Water habían decidido pasar un rato a solas en la terraza de su casa de ella, el quería saber más acerca de ella, de su vida cuando fue la guerra, cuando había miles de hijos de los Tres Grandes y como fue que obtuvo sus poderes, incluyendo la inmortalidad, Ariadna, lejos de estar molesta estaba feliz de contarle lo que sabía a su amigo Percy en navidad, o bueno, en nochebuena.

Lo más difícil que le paso fue que tenia un novio, precisamente se trataba de Perseo, el hijo de Zeus, pero se distanciaron por celos de una amiga suya y murió en la guerra a manos de un hijo de Hades, y precisamente en navidad, por eso jamás la celebraba y se iba con su padre mientras estaban su madre y hermana en la casa, pero Percy aun no entendía cual era el color más triste del mundo.

-yo opino que es el negro-dijo Percy.

-no, es el morado-le rebatió ella

-no, es el negro-le insistió Percy.

-es el gris-le dijo ella, te hace sentir deprimido y más en estas fiestas.

Al escuchar eso ya no tuvo oposición, por lo que la acercó y le acarició levemente sus alas, gimiendo ella suavemente por ser una zona sensible, por lo que se desearon feliz navidad mientras veían la luna y sus alas eran estimuladas, haciéndole saber que el pasado era, precisamente, pasado. Agradeciendo a los dioses por darles ocasión de conocerse.

Palabra: _**Gris**_


	10. Chapter 10: eres muy noble

**Aviso: fic correspondiente al reto: doce palabras, del foro: monte olimpo.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece Percy Jackson.**

**Capítulo 10: eres muy noble.**

Rachel Dare se encontraba pintando un árbol de navidad en el parque de Nueva York, tenía tiempo libre y pensaba ayudar con algo de cooperación antes de que cayera la tarde, pero se le dificultaba un poco al caer la nieve y la gente al pasar el movimiento que hacían lo barrían todo. Por suerte llego Ariadna, quien estaba de paso y que a pesar de que la gente la atendía más a ella, lo que ganaba con sus carteles se lo daba a Rachel, quien apenas podía creerlo.

-gracias Ariadna-le agradeció Rachel.-no todos tienen _nobleza._

-no hay de que, amiga-le respondió Ariadna.

-quieres ir a mi casa por navidad?-le pregunto, emocionada.

-si, porque no?-recogiendo sus cosas.

Asi, las dos tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa de los Dare, en donde comieron muy bien y pidieron varios deseos, entre ellos que los más necesitados pudieran tener lo que buscaban y que les fuera bien, Rachel de nuevo se asombro de la cantidad de nobleza que la hija de Poseidón despedía, y que no la usaba para su beneficio, sino para los de los demás, sin duda, aprendió mucho de la guerra.

-feliz navidad Rachel-dándole una pluma de su ala.

-feliz navidad Ariadna-dándole un cuadro pintado por ella.

Como era muy tarde, ella le propuso que se quedara a dormir en su casa, y aceptó, las dos durmieron en su cuarto de Rachel, acobijadas y bajo un sentimiento de protección divina que provenía del olimpo.

Palabra: **_Nobleza._**


	11. Chapter 11: ser mezquino

**aviso: fic participante foro: monte olimpo reto: doce palabras para celebrar**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es el propietario de Percy Jackson**

**Capítulo 11: eso es malo para ti.**

Will solace nunca había ido a Nueva York de noche, ni siquiera cuando era de épocas de fiesta, como navidad y esas cosas, había demasiada mezquindad en los callejones y luego la gente se aprovechaba de la gente débil, por lo que procuró ir temprano y comprar todo para antes de que anocheciera, lamentablemente no le resultó y la noche lo sorprendió ese 24 de diciembre, se adentró en un callejón lentamente por una tienda pero estaba cerrada y cuando trato de irse unos chicos le cerraron el paso.

-que tenemos aquí?, una presa?-se dijeron, burlones.

-déjenme ir-les pidió, sin temor en su voz, pero sin ser contestado.

-yo creo que no-dijeron, acercándose peligrosamente.

Pero antes de que le pudieran hacer nada, de repente una flecha corta de ballesta hecha de madera se encajo en la pared, cerca de ellos, haciéndolos huir de pronto, Will sintió miedo, pero se relajó cuando supo que se tratada de Adriana Water, la lugarteniente de Zeus en el olimpo, quien le ayudo con sus compras y le advirtió de tener cuidado, cosa que lo dejó un poco ofendido pero sorprendido cuando lo beso en los labios deseándole feliz navidad, antes de que se fuera, la retuvo y le dio un gran abrazo, dando las gracias.

-no hay de que Will-llevándolo al campamento

Palabra: _**Mezquindad**_


	12. Chapter 12: que dice aqui?

**Aviso: ultimo capitulo del reto: doce palabras para celebrar del reto: el monte olimpo**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan escribió Percy Jackson**

**Capítulo 12: que dice aquí?**

-oye Thalía, que dice aquí?-preguntó una joven Annabeth

-donde Annabeth?-acercándose a ella.

-aquí-señalándole un trozo de papel.

En ese trozo se podía leer la siguiente frase: _al dadivan se anu acope ed dadicilef y ainomra. _Luke había ido a conseguir algo de comida y ellas estaban en un callejón, 24 de diciembre, a unos pocos días de llegar al campamento mestizo, o eso creían ellos. Annabeth tenía su cuchillo y lo empuño en caso de que vinieran monstruos, pero solo era Luke, quien volvía con un pavo y unos cuantos regalos para intercambiar.

Thalía leyó varias veces el papel antes de comer un poco y dar su regalo, contando la historia de cuando se escapó de casa y que tenía un hermano pero murió, Luke a su vez contando su historia, y finalizando con Annabeth, quien pidió saber lo que decía el papel, ya muy maltratado y arrugado.

-no estoy muy segura-dijo Thalía, nerviosa.

-haz un intento Thalía-le dijeron ambos amigos.

-ok, dice: _la navidad es una época de felicidad y armonía-_Leyendo con una sonrisa.

Esa frase les cayó como un cubo de agua caliente, se sintieron con esperanza y felicidad, asi como de querer compartir lo que sabían y estar siempre unidos como una familia, sin padres, solamente ellos, tomándose de las manos y compartiendo un momento especial en ese oscuro callejón, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Palabra: **_Anagrama_**

**_FIN_**


End file.
